Swiftstar
Swiftstar is a white she-cat that has a gray stripe on the back and sides, gray ear tips, a gray tail ti p, and green eyes. Physical Features Age: 48 moons Background/History "I think I will name them Swiftkit and Adderkit." Fernberry says. She takes Adderkit, who looks like Addertail, his forbidden father, to the border of MudClan territory. She looks, longingly, into the territory she knows used to be hers. But she had to go on a journey to give birth without anyone knowing. She hadn't known until about a moon before the kits were to be born that she had them. Both their parents were medicine cats, which was not reassuring. It was time to make a descion. Would she take them to SunClan, where Sunspots would certinaly be their mother, or should she give up her role as a medicine cat? Fernberry decided to take Adderkit to SunClan and Swiftkit to MudClan. She turned and walked, skirting the border. Soon the trees cleared and the sun shone. Rocks lined the shore, and she padded onto the sand. Fernberry winced as she crossed the border. She sniffed the air. A patrol was close! Fernberry waited in the grass stalks as the patrol krept closer. Swiftkit yowled. The patrol raced forward. Sunstar greeted her. "Ah, Fernberry. What have you brought?" "My kit needs protection. At the right time, I want you to tell Adderkit who his parents are. Make sure he understands why I had to do this. Please take care of him." She placed Adderkit on Sunstar's paws. "MudClan has done much for us. We will repay your kind gestures. He will know his parents, his sibling. He will know not to tell anyone." "Thank you. This means the world to me." "I can only imagine it is." Sunstar placed her muzzle on Fernberry's forehead. "Good luck." She whispered before pulling away. Fernberry licked Adderkit one more time before giving him up. "Goodbye, sweetheart." She whispered, holding back tears. Fernberry quickly turned away and headed back to her own territory. She stepps over the MudClan border. When she reaches camp, she heads into Mudstar's den. "Mudstar, I traveled to the moonpond. StarClan led me to this kit. I propose her name is Swiftkit. I am sorry I was gone for so long, but StarClan told me not to return until I found this kit. Has Fluffytail's kits been born yet?" She changed the subject. "They were stillborn. Thank you for returning. Fluffytail will take care of the kit. Echo wing has moved into the nursery and will have kits any day now. bring the kit to Fluffytail and go and help Addertail." "Thank you, sir." Fernberry picked up the kit and carried her down to the nursery. "Fluffytail, I have a kit for you. I found her on the way to the moonstone. StarClan says she is special." "Oh, isn't she cute?" Fluffytail sniffled. Fernberry glowed with pride. "I'm sure you will make an excellent mother" Fernberry pads away to help Addertail." Is part of chapter three of the novella. Later, Swiftkit gets a thorn stuck in her paw and goes to the medicine den to get it removed. Fernberry mutters "Did I make the right choice?" But no one seems to hear. Even farther in the book, Swiftpaw is now an apprentice, and Addertail dies. Fernberry takes her into the forest during the vigil, knowing every cat would be in camp. "Fernberry walked into the forest, leading Swiftpaw behind her. "Swiftpaw. You must not tell anyone. Your father just died. You have a brother named Adderpaw who lives in SunClan and your mother is a medicine cat." Swiftpaw looked taken aback for a moment, but quickly regained her composure. "I understand. Molewhisker still loves me. You had to make your choice and had to separate us becuase they would recognise Adderpaw and you couldn't bear losing all your kits. You placed me in the care of a queen with milk so you could watch me grow up. Molewhisker...You trust him." "With my life. He is my littermate. You are wise beyond your years, little one. You understand no one must know?" "Yes. Thank you for telling me, Mother." '' Her voice had a warm glow, and Fernberry nuzzled her with her cheek. "Adderpaw knows as well. You can talk to him at gatherings." They walked back to camp together and sat through the vigil, their muzzles pressed into his cold fur. Both cats swore Addertail visited them during the vigil. "Fernberry," Addertail said, "does she know?" "Yes. We will miss you..." She nuzzled his cheek, her eyes filling with tears." Later Swiftstar becomes deputy and then leader. She gets a mate named Rustlefur and has 6 kits; Tigerheart, Coalfeather, Snowpetal, Petalfall, Cherryleaf, and Leafshadow. Swiftstar spends the first of her nine lives drowning in an effort to save Whisk but she fails. The second trying to save Fluffytail, her adopted mother, from rogues, but she fails once again. The third was saving Adderdust from a hurricane, which cost her two lives because she had to save him and get out of the storm. The next is lost to hunger, the sixth to greencough. The next one she dies in battle, and dies again due to deathberries in her fresh-kill. Finally, she dies during the attack on MeadowClan when they stole Hawklemon's kits. ''Life's End In Warriors: Life's End, Swiftstar is in the battle with MeadowClan surrounded by MeadowClan cats. They kill her and bury her on MudClan territory, which is unknown by the MudClan cats. Later, she gives Rustlestar a life with sacrifice and wishes him well. Affiliations Current: StarClan Past: MudClan, Loner Names Kit: Swiftkit Appretice: Swiftpaw Warrior: Swiftbird Deputy: Swiftbird Leader: Swiftstar Queen: Swiftbird, and, later, Swiftstar Kin Mother: Fernberry ☀https://mycats.wikia.com/wiki/Fernberry Father: Addertail ☀http://mycats.wikia.com/wiki/Addertail Foster Mother: Fluffytail Foster Father: Molepelt Brothers: Turtlekit, Adderdust https://mycats.wikia.com/wiki/Adderdust Sister: Rufflekit Mate: Rustlefur (https://mycats.wikia.com/wiki/Rustlestar) Sons: Tigerheart, Coalfeather https://mycats.wikia.com/wiki/Coalfeather, Snowpaw, Leafpaw, Speckledkit Daughters: Cherrypaw ☀https://mycats.wikia.com/wiki/Cherrypaw, Petalpaw Brothers-in-Law: Dawnheart, Sparkpelt Niece: Finchkit Nephews: Cricketkit, Woodykit Education Mentor: Redworm Apprentices: Dirtpaw Ceremonies Swiftstar's Apprentice Ceremony Mudstar: "Hawkheart, you have requested an apprentice. You will be mentor to Dawnpaw. See that you pass on your wits and skillfulness. Duststorm and Molepelt, you may be newer warriors, but I trust you. Molepelt, you will mentor Rustlepaw. Pass on your boldness to him. Duststorm, you will mentor Sparkpaw. Pass on your strength and fierceness to him. Redworm, you are ready for an apprentice. You will be mentor to Swiftpaw. I trust that you will pass on your courage and cunning to this apprentice. Train her well." Swiftstar's Warrior Ceremony Mudstar: "Swiftpaw, you have shown great courage, even in the face of Redworm's death. He is surely here with us tonight, looking upon us proudly, knowing that this is his Clan, and we will never forget him. I, Mudstar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Swiftpaw'','' do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your Clan, even with your life?" Swiftpaw: "I do." Mudstar: "Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Switfpaw, from this moment you will be known as Swiftbird. StarClan honors your courage and intelligance, and we welcome you as a full warrior of MudClan." Swiftstar's Deputy Ceremony Mudstar: "I say these words over Hawkheart, that he may hear and approve my choice. The new deputy will be Swiftbird." Switfstar's Leader Ceremony StarClan: "Welcome, Swiftbird. Are you ready to receive your nine lives?" Swiftbird: "I'm ready." Addertail: "I give you a life with grace so that, even in all of the crumbling hills, you will make it to the top." Dirtpaw: "I wish I could have stayed and trained with you. I wish I could be at home, seeing you through this, and cheering you on. But we all know I can't. So I'm giving you a life instead. Swiftbird, I give you a life with patience." Mudstar: "You will serve your Clan well. With this life, I give you the knowledge to know when a battle has been lost." Hawkheart: "With this life you give you understanding. Use it to make peace, for there is always two sides to an arguement." Firestar: "With this life, I give you courage. You will not always know what path is correct, but you must have the courage to let your heart lead the way." Redworm: "With this life I give you self control. Use it when you know a hard disiscion is right." Cloudstar: "With this life I give you calm and peacefullness. I know how it feels to live outside the original four Clans, but trust me, although it will be hard, MudClan will make it through where SkyClan could not." Thunderstar: "With this life, I give you determination to carry through to the end." Cloud: "I am in StarClan tempararily, to give you this life. With it, I give you love." Leader Info Lives Addertail gives a life with grace, Dirtpaw gives a life with patience, Mudstar gives a life with the knowledge of knowing when a battle is lost, Hawkheart gives a life with understanding, Firestar gives a life with courage, Redworm gives a life with self-control, Cloudstar gives a life with calm and peacefullness, Cloud gives a life with love, and Thunderstar gives a life with determination. Lost Lives 1. Died drowning, trying to save Whisk 2. Died trying to save Fluffytail from rogues 3. Died saving Adderdust from hurricane (hit on head) 4. Died saving self from hurricane (choked on sand) 5. Died of starvation 6. Died of greencough 7. Died in battle over border 8. Died becuase of deathberries in fresh-kill 9. Died saving Finchkit, Woodykit, and Cricketkit from MeadowClan Deputies Rustlefur/star